Speak Now
by Blood-Stained White Queen 1996
Summary: A sonfic about my OC. EnglandxOCxFrance. England is in love with Anneliese, his childhood friend but she is about to be married (arranged) to France. Will he be able to Speak now before she says I do.


Speak Now (EglandXOCXFrance)

Arthur scanned the chapel room, elegantly decorated, reflecting that frog's style. His green eyes, searching for a pair of lavender eyes. But he shook his head, knowing that she was still in the dressing room.

Apparently, everyone was invited for the wedding of the famous and flirtatious Francis Bonnefroy and the lovely, charming Anneliese Greynaldi. He saw Francis' friends, Gilbert Beilshmidt, with his fiancé Dea Pluvia and his brother, Ludwig Beilshmidt. There was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, whose girlfriend was one of the bridesmaids. As well as a few others, from the Italy twins to Francis' sister, Grace. The only reason Francis allowed him to be invited because he wanted to rub it in his face. But where was Francis.

Looking around, he caught a glimpse of Francis flirting with Michelle, one of the bridesmaids, at the back room. Arthur growled when he saw how Francis was already desecrating their vows, which they haven't even taken yet. Michelle was giggling as Francis whispered something in her ear.

Arthur couldn't stand it, that frog was actually flirting with another girl, on his wedding day of all days. And he was marrying the most wonderful, beautiful girl, for Arthur.

He has always been in love with Anneliese, ever since their childhood. They've known each other for years, and bloody hell, he knew that he would be so much better for her than that disgusting twit. But it was too late. When he finally realized how much he loved her, she was already being engaged to Francis, who was the son of the main business partner of Anneliese' father.

When it was announced it almost for the ceremony, everyone scrambled to their places. Francis took his place at the front, looking so smug; Arthur wanted to punch him square on the face. Arthur sat next to Alfred, who looked at him weirdly.

"Are you sure you want her to go through this, brah?" asked Alfred, looking serious for once.

"What bloody hell do you want me to do? Just drag her from her own wedding day." growled Arthur, his teeth clenching, as his fist tightened.

"Dunno, but you've still got a few more minutes, won't hurt to try, right?" countered Alfred, giving him a small grin.

But before Arthur could snap back, the organ began to play (which sounded like a death march, to Arthur). All the bridesmaids came out. First, Bella, Harvesta, Lili, Katyusha, and Shellie, who walked more like a bride than a bridesmaid, all wearing light lavender with white laces and roses. Lastly, was Elizaveta, wearing pastel pink. Once all the bridesmaids were in place, here came the bride.

Arthur's mouth nearly dropped in astonishment, when he saw Anneliese, glide gracefully down the aisle. She wore a gorgeous strapless dress, with pale pink silk underneath. Her bouquet was a mixture of light pink gladioluses and white roses. Her golden blond hair fell in perfect waves, down her waist and her pink lips were beautifully glossed. Her lovely lavender eyes with its dark lashes, were bright, as usual, but had a certain glint in them, which Arthur didn't like one bit, despite her beauty.

As Anneliese passed Arthur, she caught his stare, and she gave him a small smile. But what Arthur saw wasn't the smile but the pained look in her eyes. It was fleeting, but he definitely saw it. That tiny cry for help in her pretty eyes, which sent a pang of pain in his chest. Its message was clear. "I don't want to do this."

"You know, if she does this, she'll never be happy, again." whispered Alfred, looking at him expectantly.

She took her place, in front of the aisle. Francis took her gloved hand, as he sent her a seductive smile which clearly sent the message "I can't wait for our honeymoon." Arthur growled dangerously as his death glared Francis.

The priest began the vows, but Arthur didn't listen. All the sounds came out garbled to him. He just stared at Anneliese, as she smiled at her husband to be.

This was all shit; nothing but a bloody mess that he made. And now his Anneliese was about to be married to that disgusting frog. Yes, his Anneliese, and no, he was not willing to share her with anyone. Especially to that bloody french wanker.

"Now, if anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold thy tongue'

"Bloody Hell..." Arthur muttered, as he raised his hand and stood up. Everyone's eyes fell on him, their shocked and horrified looks clear on their faces. But not as much as Francis' and Anneliese'.

Arthur's peridot eyes meeting Francis' sapphire eyes, both death glaring each other. Then Arthur looked at Anneliese, whose face was a mixture of shock and (unnoticeable) relief.

"What is the meaning of this, monsieur bushy brows? Are you so unhappy, you decided to ruin mien and mon cher's happiness." asked Francis, mockingly.

No, actually the reason I'm doing this is to save someone's happiness, not to ruin it." retorted Arthur, still glaring at Francis, keeping his voice clear and sharp.

"Vraiment? And whose happiness may that be?' said Francis, eyeing the brit suspiciously.

"Hers." Motioning his head towards Anneliese, whose eyes widened. All eyes fell on her, including Francis.

"Quoi? Mon Amour? Oh please, Arthur don't get her involved. Don't ruin our happy occasion."

Look Frog, though I'am always glad to ruin you happiness any day, I could never destroy hers. That's why, I object to this wedding." His eyes falling on Anneliese whose eyes were shinning.

"Look, Anneliese, I love you. I've always have." He said, causing a gasp to echo through the room. "That's the reason; I'm standing in front of you of all, making an utter fool of myself. You all know I'm not the type of person type meddle in others affairs, but Anneliese is definitely not the type of girl, who should be marrying the wrong boy. Or Frog." snapped Arthur glaring at Francis before he left, leaving all eyes on him and missing a small happy smile that graced the features of a certain young lady.

Later

Arthur sat on the field just outside the back of the church. His eyes scanned, while his mind wandered. He made an utter fool of himself; he didn't need anyone to tell him that.

He ruffled his messy blond hair in frustration. He was such an idiot, unwittingly losing the love of his life and now looking like some lovesick poet, to win back his love, in front of everyone. Bloody Hell.

As he sat there, mentally beating himself up, he didn't notice someone behind him.

"You know, if you keep acting so grumpy, no girl's ever going to want you company' said a familiar voice, causing Arthur to turn around.

There was Anneliese, her winning grin on that pretty face of hers, in her wedding dress.

W-What the bloody hell are you doing here...?" asked Arthur, his green eyes staring at her in shock.

Uh, I walked here. Using my feet. Do you know how hard it is to run in 3 inch heels." replied Anneliese, sitting down beside him.

Arthur turned his head, to hide his blush. He turned a bit, only to have Anneliese smile at him, which made his blush worsen. God, she was gorgeous.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?' asked Arthur, begrudgingly, his stomach churned nastily.

"How can he be my husband, when I didn't say my vows?" replied Anneliese.

What?!" his eyes, shocked as he met her calm questioning eyes

"You heard me. I didn't say my vows. We're not married." she replied her eyes down.

S-So you're not married" he asked, his eyes turning hazy, a small smile forming.

"No! Didn't you hear me? I knew you weren't listening to i-'she didn't finish because Arthur's lips met hers.

Her eyes widened but closed again, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue caress her lower lip, asking for permission, which she obliged, allowing their tongues to mingle, until they were out of breath.

They broke the kiss, panting but smiling happily. Leaning their foreheads against each other, Arthur's hands strongly wrapped around her waist.

"I love you too, Arthur. I'm so glad you were there when they said "speak now" smiled Anneliese.

Uh, yeah. Sorry it took so long for me to say that I love you, doll" he said, kissing her again.

Anneliese broke the kiss, and looked at him, her eyes blinking innocently, making her look adorable.

"Hey Arthur, can you say it again" she asked.

"Hm? What, love?" nuzzling her neck.

'You know. Tell me again that you love me" Anneliese said, in slight annoyance. Arthur chuckled.

"Alright, darling but only…" he whispered, lifting her up bridal-style, causing Anneliese to let out a small squeak of surprise, as he spun her around.

W-What…?"she asked in, fake innocence. Arthur smiled wickedly, leaning against her ear

"I get a kiss for each time, I say I love you' he said, his smile widening.

"Fine"

"Alright, I love you" kissing her again and again and again.

By Almira Grace


End file.
